


Breaking Back Home

by marysuewriter



Series: Breaking the Ice [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysuewriter/pseuds/marysuewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Additional scene for Epiphany, takes place after episode. Established relationship of Ronon Dex/Teyla Emmagan/Rodney McKay/John Sheppard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Back Home

John waved the door closed behind him and just stood quietly. He knew it shouldn't surprise him but it did. It surprised him that his book still sat next to his bed. The sheets rumpled on his bed surprised him. The towel slung over the back of his chair to dry seemed wrong. It all seemed wrong. 

He knew what had really happened. He had left his room this way only a few hours ago, but it still didn't feel right. Part of him expected to find everything packed in boxes. He wondered who would have been tasked with the job and then decided it wasn't important. It was hard to find anything important after six months of captivity. His priorities seemed to have shifted. He slumped down onto the bed and sighed. He couldn't seem to pull himself back.

Then the door opened again. 

He looked up at Ronon, backlit from the brighter corridor.

Ronon crossed to the bed and knelt in front of him. One finger gently ran down the unfamiliar beard. He slid the hand around to the back of John's neck and pulled him forward, kissing him, sucking his lower lip, thrusting out a tongue to lick at John's mouth.

His mouth tasted of unfamiliar food. His skin smelled of unfamiliar soap. 

John started to pull away but Ronon held him and slid his face against his own. The beard was soft-scratchy against his cheek. 

"I couldn't hold on to you. Then McKay wouldn't let me follow you." Ronon tensed, forehead against John's shoulder, hands on his thighs. "Teyla understood what was happening to you but I didn't. Not until I saw you inside that place. I didn't understand how long you had been trapped."

"Well, at least I wasn't alone. As prisons go, it wasn't that bad." John sat passively in Ronon's hold.

Ronon sat back on his heels and narrowed his eyes. He understood this. He remembered this apathy. What to do to break it, however... well, he has some ideas about that.

He reached out and gripped the fabric of John's unfamiliar shirt in both fists. He moved slowly, keeping eye contact with him, giving him a chance to object. He clenched his fists, straining the stitching at the shoulders and paused. When John continued to sit still, unresponsive, Ronon abruptly lifted him off the bed and slammed him to the ground.

John grabbed at Ronon's wrists. Ronon glared at him and lifted him off the ground. 

"What to hell is this?" John wheezed out.

"You're home." Ronon growled and slammed him against the floor again

John kicked his leg up and caught Ronon's knee, pressing it outward until he fell down against him. With most of his weight held by his fists on John's shoulders Ronon straddled his hips. Then he lifted John's torso up a third time. John shifted his thumbs, broke the grip on his shirt and pushed Ronon's arms away and apart. Ronon spun his arms away and went for a grip again but John caught his wrists and pushed them back. Ronon relaxed his tension under John's aggression and gave ground. He sat up onto his heels and backed off John's legs. John followed him up and ended up on top of him against the bed. 

Ronon reached for his shirt one more time but John grabbed his wrists and held them back against the mattress. When John pinned his arms Ronon gave up the fight completely and lay under him, breathing harder then the wrestling would account for. 

"I know I'm home! What the fuck Ronon?" He glared down at the man beneath him.

"You're not trapped any more." Ronon waited.

"That's... what is... "

"You are not trapped anymore."

John sat there, staring at the man under him. Then he closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. "You have the strangest ideas of therapy ever."

Ronon smiled as John relaxed against him. He shrugged, "It seems to work."

John released Ronon's wrists and ran his hands up his arms. 

"You should tell Heightmeyer about this technique. She might be able to use it." John murmured against Ronon's neck. 

Ronon laid his head back, baring his neck to John's lips and teeth. "Why, you want to have sex with her?"

John snorted, "No. I have enough partners on my dance card, don't you think?" 

John leaned back and worked Ronon's shirt up. Ronon started to pull the shirt off completely but paused, distracted, when John pinched his nipples. He sucked in his breath and writhed his hips as his hardening cock started to feel a little constricted. John moved his hands down the fastenings on Ronon's pants and Ronon finished taking off his shirt. 

Ronon grabbed John's shirt again, more gently this time, and pulled it over his head. Pulling his hands free from it, John pulled his own pants open and wrapped his hands around each of their cocks. Ronon blew out a gust of air at the touch.

John shifted back and lowered his head to Ronon's groin, hand still wrapped around his cock. Ronon lifted his head and watched as John opened his mouth and slid his tongue across the tip. Ronon's breath hitched at the sight and John smiled at his reaction. He rolled his eyes to meet Ronon's and sank his lips down as far as he could onto the other man. Ronon groaned and dropped his head back onto the bed. 

John took his time, enjoying the velvet hardness and tracing the veins with the tip of his tongue. He alternated strong suction with firm pressure and plenty of spit. Soon Ronon's hips were lifting and John took the opportunity to pull his pants down his thighs. Then he grabbed hold of Ronon's hips and held them down. Ronon started fisting his hands in the bedclothes and John started working a smooth and steady rhythm up and down on his cock.

Ronon began making small noises through gritted teeth. John shifted one hand off his hip and took hold of Ronon's balls, rolling them and squeezing gently. He felt them tighten up and drove his mouth down Ronon's length a couple of more times. Ronon came, spurting into John's mouth and panting in gasps above his head.

John was also gasping a bit. He rolled off Ronon's legs and lay on the floor next to him. Ronon's hand quested blindly until he found John's head. He threaded his fingers through John's shaggy hair and fondled his head as their breathing calmed.

His fingers slowed their petting, "I want you to fuck me," he said and smiled when John's cock twitched against his leg.

John lifted his head from Ronon's thigh and Ronon lifted his head from John's bed. John's voice shook a little as he met Ronon's eyes and said, "Yeah, I could do that."

"You got some of that gun stuff in here?"

John waved a hand in the direction of the one of the tables beside the bed, "Top drawer."

Ronon climbed onto the bed, pulled the drawer open and peered inside. He fished the bottle of lube out, snapped the top off and poured some into his palm. He handed the bottle over and took hold of John's cock. John closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations for a moment before pouring lube into his own hand. He pulled himself out of Ronon's grasp and snapped the top of the bottle shut. 

"How do you want this?" John asked.

Ronon rolled over onto his hands and knees.

"Okay, that's really hot." John said. He tossed the bottle onto the table and began slicking Ronon up.

"Actually, it's a little cool." Ronon said, pushing back against John's fingers.

"I meant... never mind."

John slid one finger in, then two.

"I'm good already, I want to feel you, not your fingers."

"Impatient, aren't you?" John asked and then twisted his fingers to rub a different place inside him and Ronon gasped at the touch. 

"Aren't you?" he asked, head dropping down.

"Actually, yeah." John said, pulling his fingers out and moving closer. 

He slid his slick cock along Ronon, against his balls and between his legs. Ronon spread his knees wider and pushed back. John steadied himself with one hand on a hip and used his other to line them up. Then he slid slowly into the slick wet heat of Ronon's body.

"You okay?" he asked.

Ronon nodded, then flipped his locks over his shoulder and looked back at John. John's cock throbbed at the sight and he tightened his fingers on Ronon's hips. He began moving, sliding out and back in. Ronon dropped his head again, hair brushing the mattress. 

After a couple of minutes he didn't think he was going to hold out much longer. Ronon felt good, better then he imagined. He leaned down across Ronon's back and tilted his hips, trying to duplicate the angle he had found with his fingers. 

He felt Ronon react and concentrated on keeping the same motion while reaching for Ronon's cock. It was hard again and John was happy he still had some lube on his hand. Ronon started thrusting forward into his hand then back against his cock while holding up some of his weight. John leaned heavily on Ronon's back trying to keep a steady rhythm with his hand and his hips. 

"I'm not.. gonna.. last.. much... " he gasped out then stopped when Ronon's muscles tightened up and John felt him coming in his hand. He stroked three more times and then sat up, grabbing Ronon's hips and slamming deep inside. He held himself there and gave up the struggle not to come. 

Moments later Ronon supported his full weight as he panted limply on top of him. After a bit, John sat back up on his knees, pulling out. Ronon's knees slid down the bed and he stretched out flat. John turned on his side and curled around Ronon until both their breathing settled out.

"I need a shower." John lifted himself off the bed with a tired groan. He looked down at Ronon sprawled on his belly. "You willing to drag yourself in?"

"Yeah, I'm coming."

"Again?"

Ronon snorted and rolled over to follow him. John started the water and Ronon started sniffing the bottles on the shelf in the bathing stall. 

John pointed at them, "Face, body, hair."

Ronon grunted and picked up the liquid soap. He poured a bit in his hand and lathered John up, stroking slowly and gently. When John turned around he picked up the washcloth and scrubbed his back more firmly. 

"Nice." John said and braced himself on the wall.

"Yeah," Ronon stroked the line of John's ribs down to his hip. "We should try it in here sometime."

"If we slip and someone breaks something, you get to explain it to Weir." John ducked under the spray to rinse off and came out scratching at his beard. "Okay, it's time for this to come off."

Ronon used the soap on himself, watching John in front of the mirror, towel slung low on his hips. By the time John had shaving cream slathered across his face, Ronon had rinsed off and was leaning his elbows on the short wall between the stall and the sink. John took the beard off in short strokes while Ronon watched. When he rinsed the last of the soap off and looked up he met Ronon's eyes in the mirror.

"You want a hair cut?"

"You know how?" John sounded skeptical.

Ronon smiled. "How many men in your military companies?"

"The last one I was with had two hundred and seventy. Why?"

"How many of them could cut hair?" 

"Ah, right. Yeah, actually there was always someone around who could run a razor or handle scissors."

"Exactly. So, you want a trim?"

"Yeah, I would." 

A half hour later, Ronon brushed off the last bits of hair from John's neck. John looked into the mirror to see a man he finally recognized.

"You okay now?"

"Yeah. I'm home. Thanks."

\----

Rodney stumbled into the dinning hall much earlier then usual, yawning and rubbing his face. His tee shirt was on inside out, and one boot was tied wrong. He bumped into someone exiting the room with a tray, apologized and almost tripped over his own feet turning around when he realized it was Teyla. 

"Teyla. Morning." He mumbled the greeting then stopped with a double take. "Wait, is that for John?"

She held a tray with a full breakfast on it, including coffee, which Teyla didn't drink. 

"Yes, I've heard of a ceremony called 'Breakfast in Bed' that is used among your people to celebrate a special occasion. I thought it would be nice to celebrate John's return."

Rodney smiled, "I was hoping to catch him for breakfast myself."

"You are here rather early."

"Yes, well, he eats breakfast early, so..."

"Yes, would you like to join me in bringing this to him?"

"Yeah, yeah, just, we should get more food."

"You don't think this will be enough for him?"

"For him, yes, but I haven't eaten yet and Ronon spent the night."

"I see. Yes, we will need a lot more food."

They both headed towards the serving counters, loading more food on Teyla's tray and a second one that Rodney carried.

It wasn't until they were walking back towards the teleporter that Rodney finally responded, "That better have been a comment on how much Ronon eats and not me."

"Yes, of course it is." Teyla smiled and hit the panel to take them to the corridor to John's quarters.

Rodney knocked twice before a muffled voice on the other side finally answered.

"Yeah?"

"Room service!" Rodney called.

The door slid open to a shirtless and disheveled Sheppard holding a towel wrapped around his waist. "What?"

"We have come to celebrate your return. We have brought breakfast." Teyla held her tray up before her.

"It's a little early, don't you... is that coffee?" John took a cup from her tray and inhaled the steam, backing into the room with it. "Oh, God, I haven't had coffee for six months."

They brought the trays in, Ronon rising naked from the bed to clear the table enough to fit them on it, John waving his elbow across the control crystals to shut the door. He then stood with his mug of coffee watching his team.

"What are you doing up so early?" Ronon asked Rodney before folding a waffle in half to stuff in his mouth. 

"Well, I was hoping to catch you guys for breakfast after your run, but Teyla had heard of the ceremony of Breakfast in Bed, so we brought it to you instead."

"What ceremony is this?" Ronon asked, looking at John over his shoulder.

Rodney tilted his head up when John reached his side. John let go of the towel, slid his hand to cup the back of Rodney's head and kissed him deeply.

Rodney groaned and returned the kiss. When John broke for air, Rodney blinked and said, "Wow, you taste really good, and it's not just the coffee."


End file.
